The present invention relates to safety liner for protecting tubeless tires and more particularly to an improved safety liner for protecting tubeless tires for continuous operation when the tire fails or becomes flat, which liner is a combination of a predetermined number of segments to form a circular configuration suitable to secure the drop center of rims of different type and size. So that this segment enables to automatic massive production with a single mould and to readily combine into a desired circular configuration, thus reducing the cost to manufacture.
Typical safety liner for tires as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,911 which discloses a pair of symmetrical semi-circular segments releasably placed around the drop center of a rim and two links are reinserted in registering openings in the confronting ends of the adjacent liner segments and are releasably secured in place by two bolts. Then, to adjust the two sections to draw then together snugly around the outside of the associated tire rim. Two eccentrics mounted in the other ends of the links are rotated slightly to cause the confronting ends of the two liner segments to be drawn snugly together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,749 discloses the safety inserts for tubeless tires which is formed from a channel shaped arcuate segments attached one to the other to form a ring having a resilient member on its outer periphery which supports the inner surface of a tubeless tire on deflation. The ring is mounted on an adapter seated in the drop center of the rim. The ring has also serrations on inner periphery stopping against the rim so as to provide friction between the inserts and the rim. However, they have common structure disadvantages set forth as follow:
a) The semi-circular member is produced in fixed size. Although their adjustable links provide a slight flexibility, they only serve for specific sized rims of tubeless tires. To serve for different sized rims, they have to prepare different mould which increases the cost to manufacture and lessens marketability. PA1 b) The confronting ends of the semi-circular segments are engaged by pins or by hexagon headed screws. This linking structure is unstable and deformable for the high temperature and vibration because of the rotation of the tire in high speed, thus causing danger on tire deflation.
The present invention is arisen to militate and/or obviate the foregoing disadvantages set forth in the above prior art references.